Ethnic differences in drug disposition is now a well recognized phenomenon, in part because of previous Vanderbilt GCRC published studies. Zopolrestat is an inhibitor of aldose reductase (the first enzyme of the polyol pathway) and is proposed as a treatment for the prevention of long-term diabetic complications. In that setting, it will clearly be given to individuals of different ethnic groups, and it is important to establish its safety and clinical phrmacokinetics in these different ethnic groups. SPECIFIC AIMS: To define the multiple dose of pharmacokinetics of Zopolrestat in normal healthy Caucasian and Japanese studies.